Communication
by dontyouwantit
Summary: Remus and Harry have to leave their lovers to finish Voldemort. When they finally return what will be in store? RemusXSeverus with side HarryxDraco. Rated for Bad language but also contains hints of smut, angst and then some fluff.


'Ready?'

'Ready.'

Harry and Remus turned to the door they'd spent the last ten minutes staring at and opening it together. They strode through the hall, through the sitting room and into the kitchen where they knew the others would be waiting.

They pulled up short as they saw Severus and Draco standing at the counter, presumably serving up their dinner. Draco turned first and there was a crash as he dropped a plate but it didn't matter because he was in Harry's arms. Harry was right there and Draco was in his arms and he could finally taste him and feel him and smell him. Remus watched the two young men wrapping each other tighter and tighter in their arms, stroking and petting and just _touching_ any part they could reach.

'Bedroom, now,' said Draco, sucking on Harry's neck.

'Right n-now,' agreed Harry, massaging Draco's backside.

They tumbled out of the room, all gropes and moans and sighs and far too soon the room was silent and Remus had to look at Severus. The man was much more reserved than Draco had been. He had his wand out, pointing it unwaveringly at Remus. Remus raised his hands in surrender and allowed Severus to inspect him. After a few quick spells Severus lowered his wand.

'It really is you.'

'Yes, Severus.'

Suddenly Remus found himself slammed against the wall and a spitting mad Severus Snape holding him down.

'Sev-'

'Shut up,' spat Severus, eyes flashing. 'Why are you here?'

'I- You- Severus, we-'

'Stop saying that. Don't you dare call me Severus like we're friends.'

'We were lovers! Still are, I'd hoped.'

Severus released Remus and stalked to the other side of the room.

'What could possibly make you think that we would be _any_thing when you returned?'

'Severus, I had to go.'

'It was six months, Lupin,' cried Severus, beginning to pace across the room. 'Six months of not knowing if you were dead, captured, turned. There was no note, no warning, no fucking whisper, not a single fucking thing.'

'I had to leave like that. It was too dangerous for you and Draco to know where Harry and I were going. We couldn't tell you anything until Harry had defeated Voldemort.'

'The Dark Lord fell three months ago. If nothing else, you would surely have noted there had been three nights since when you became even more daft than usual.'

'Kingsley said it would be easier to clear your names if we didn't have contact with you before the trial.'

'You spoke for us?'

Remus shifted awkwardly, 'They said it would be better not to let you know.'

'We were cleared three weeks ago. What's next in this tale of interruptions, pray tell?'

'We…We were afraid.'

'Afraid?'

'Afraid to come back and find that you'd moved on. Or worse, that you'd moved on with each other.'

'With each- For Merlin's sake, Lupin he's my Godson. I am not the depraved beast in the room, remember?'

'It's just…I could imagine, being here and he's so young and vibrant and…and lonely…'

'Were you entertaining similar thoughts about Potter, then?' sneered Severus. 'Dreaming of him under you, in you, writh-'

'No. No, and I know it was irrational, but I just couldn't stop picturing the two of you…'

Severus sighed and seemed to soften. He walked over to stand in front of Remus.

'You know what would have abated all these thoughts?'

Remus shook his head dumbly.

'One fucking letter,' spat Severus, storming out of the room.

Remus cursed and chased him down, grabbing the man's forearm with his left hand. Severus glared at Remus and at his hand, but when he caught sight of a flash of gold he seemed to explode. He grabbed Remus' wrist and dragged it up in front of their eyes, twisting the attached arm at an awkward angle.

'What is this?' Severus' voice was low and dangerous.

'Not what you think, I can ex-'

'You come here to try and worm your way into my bed wearing another man's ring?' Severus was bellowing by now, and had Remus in a vice-like grip.

'It's not that, just let me-'

'I should throw you out on the street. Go back to your keeper, wolf. I am not your thing to be picked up and played with or thrown away when you grow bored. Get. Out.'

Remus held back a whimper as Severus continued to squeeze his wrist, he could feel his hand going numb, but he stood his ground.

'I'm not leaving. I live here and I will stay until you listen.'

Severus growled but stormed off to his rooms. Remus stood, regathering his wits, before moving to his rooms. He hadn't slept in them for so long. Eight months before he'd had to leave he'd officially moved into Severus' rooms. He let out a sigh of dismay when he saw his things returned to exactly where he'd kept them, right down to a blue shirt draped carelessly over the chair.

* * *

Draco and Harry surfaced three days later. They walked into the kitchen to find Remus and Severus sitting at opposite ends of the table, each hiding behind a copy of the Prophet. They reluctantly let go of each other to enquire with their respective father figures.

'Remus, what's wrong?'

'Let's just say my reception wasn't quite as warm as yours.'

Harry blushed at the implication, but placed a comforting arm on the other man's arm.

'Tell me what happened.'

'At first he didn't believe it was me, and then he was furious I hadn't left a note or warned him or sent an owl or anything.'

'Draco was too,' said Harry, rubbing his bottom.

Remus smirked before continuing his story, 'Then he left and I chased him and I was just thinking he might be convinced when he saw the ring.'

'You didn't take it off?'

'I forgot. It was the safest place to keep it, and I knew I couldn't lose it before I…'

Harry sighed and rubbed Remus' shoulder. They both knew Severus was difficult at the best of times. To get him to at least listen about this was going to take all of Draco's persuasion.

With a final smile, Harry went to join Draco at the kettle.

'It's not someone else bonding ring, is it Harry?'

'Only if you count his Great-Great-Grandfather as someone else.'

'But why was he wearing it?'

'We found it in one of the houses we were hiding in hunting Voldemort. Remus had never seen the Lupin crest before; everything his parents had owned had been spent trying to find a cure for him. He took it and he's been planning his proposal ever since, but we almost lost it a couple of times. He decided that the safest place for it was on his hand because it's spelled to shrink to size, as long as it's on the bonding finger.'

'Damn fool.'

Harry wasn't sure if Draco meant Remus or Severus but he found he agreed in either case.

'We can't let them go on like this, you realise,' said Draco.

'I know,' said Harry, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

'No, I mean we really can't – the school term starts in two weeks and then they'll be teaching for months.'

'So we need to fix it before they leave for Hogwarts.'

'Yeah.'

Harry nodded before pressing a kiss to Draco's neck. Draco reciprocated with one to Harry's forehead before they returned to the table.

* * *

The morning was tense. Severus was hiding, Remus was pacing, and Harry and Draco were plotting. Soon the two younger men escaped the atmosphere and went to a café for lunch. Remus decided to try and find Severus.

He searched the upper floors and was about to give up when he remembered Severus' plans to build a potions lab out of one of the basements. Remus hurried down the stairs and came up against a thick wooden door. He made to open it but the sting of magic stilled his hand. Severus had warded the door.

By the time Harry and Draco got home, it was almost time for dinner. Remus was cooking a pasta dish that was one of Severus' favourites. Or it had been, at least.

'Smells good, Remus,' said Harry as he walked into the kitchen.

'I've missed this, we haven't had this since…' Draco trailed off.

'Since we left,' said Harry.

Draco nodded slowly. Harry pulled him in for a tender kiss before turning back to Remus.

'Is it almost ready?'

'About five minutes.'

'I'll go and get Sev,' said Draco.

'You can't,' said Remus, stopping Draco as he made to leave the room.

'Why not?'

'He- The d- He's warded the door, you can't get in,' said Remus.

Draco laughed slightly. 'Severus would never ward the potions lab, what if someone needed him?'

'It was warded when I went to find him,' said Remus, frowning.

They all realised the truth of the matter at the same time, which happened to coincide with Severus appearing in the doorway. Draco and Harry shot him disapproving frowns while Remus ducked his head and concentrating on stirring.

'What's gotten into all of you?' asked Severus.

'Why did you-'

'Nothing, Severus,' said Harry, nudging Draco to shut him up.

Severus frowned but sat down at the table nonetheless.

'What's for dinner?' he asked the room in general.

'Fettuccine Alfredo,' said Remus, looking up tentatively.

Severus refused to acknowledge who'd spoken, and looked from Harry to Draco.

'I won't eat that rubbish,' he said, standing up. 'I'm going to the Three Broomsticks.'

He grabbed his cloak and stalked out, never even glancing at Remus. Draco and Harry hurried to the older man as he sagged against the counter, head in his hands.

'You know he's a miserable bastard, Remus, just give it time,' said Harry, rubbing his shoulders.

'He'll come round, we'll make him understand what he's missing,' said Draco, grabbing one hand.

Remus just looked past the two boys. 'He's never going to listen, is he?'

* * *

When Severus rolled in, in the early hours of the morning, he was completely drunk. Remus had waited up for him. When he collapsed on the sofa, Remus fed him a hangover potion to keep away the worst of the aftereffects.

He covered the man with a blanket and put a glass of water on the floor in front of him. He was almost out of the room when he heard Severus mumble.

'Go 'way…'

* * *

Harry and Draco woke to find a very annoyed Severus lying on the couch. The hangover potion had done its job but it couldn't fix everything and Severus had drunk a _lot_.

'Late night?' asked Draco.

'Shut up.'

'What's the matter, Severus? Can't hold you liquor?' teased Harry.

Severus glowered at them both but continued to try and burrow under the couch cushions.

'Come on, we'll cook you breakfast,' said Draco, reaching out to grab Severus' forearm.

Severus sat up and gripped Draco's wrist.

'Just dry toast.'

Harry laughed and tugged his lover out of the room while Severus collapsed again.

When Remus appeared in the doorway, Harry called out to him. The older man ignored him and looked around. When he saw Severus sprawled on the couch he turned tail and disappeared back up the hallway.

Severus simply buried his head more thoroughly under the blanket.

Remus didn't come out from his room that day. Severus spent his time brewing potions. Draco and Harry fidgeted from room to room, snapping at each other from the tension.

* * *

Draco cooked dinner that night. He cooked Remus' favourite. When it was ready he brought Severus up. Harry went to fetch Remus. Draco could hear the scuffle and argument as Remus tried to leave when he saw Severus at the table. Harry dragged him over and pushed him into his seat. Severus pretended not to notice. Remus left that night.

There was no one waiting with a hangover potion when he got home.

* * *

Remus was a mess the next morning. It was almost full moon. His heightened senses just made the effects of his hangover more unbearable. Draco and Harry had left for an early appointment. When Severus saw the other man sprawled on the couch he didn't comment. He opened some windows and cooked himself breakfast. He spent the day in his lab.

Remus managed to pull himself upright at about three. He drank some water and had a shower. He cooked dinner that night. The four spent another uncomfortable evening in silence until Draco spoke up.

'This is shit. Harry and I are going out to get pissed tonight, as it appears to be our turn.'

Harry looked mildly surprised but the two other men didn't react. Draco huffed and pushed his chair back noisily.

'Don't stay up,' he spat, grabbing Harry's arm, 'but you might want to try to grow up.'

Remus and Severus finished eating at the same time. Remus stood and went to take Severus' plate. Severus ignored him and stalked into the kitchen.

'Severus-'

'Don't use my name.'

'Would you just-'

'No.'

Severus left the room before Remus could say any more.

* * *

Severus woke up the next day to find an envelope on his bedside table. He recognised the blockish script as Remus'. He was about to throw it away when he felt the outline of the ring through the parchment. He opened it to find a note and another sealed envelope.

_Snape,_

_I hope you read this. It's clear you won't listen to me so I have decided to take leave you this. The second envelope contains the explanation for the ring and the ring in question to verify my story. __I hope you will find a moment to look these over. I will return in __three days for your answer, but I did not want my presence to cloud your judgement. I am sorry for any inconvenience._

_RJ Lupin_

Severus put the note and the envelopes back on his table. He didn't read them that day.

* * *

He didn't read them on the second day either. Harry and Draco noticed that he seemed distracted but did not comment. Harry knew how important the letters were. If Severus still refused to read them Remus would leave Grimmauld Place. He would be without a home and family once again.

* * *

Severus wasn't going to read them the third day either, but somehow, after breakfast, he found himself walking up the stairs instead of down. He was opening his bedroom door instead of his lab door. He was picking up the envelope and not the cauldron. He took out the note. It was short, disappointingly so.

_If you trust me, put on the ring._

Severus snorted. Then he paused. Currently he didn't like Remus or respect him, but the man still had his trust. Or he apparently did because Severus found himself sliding the ring onto the third finger of his left hand. A tug behind his navel and an uncomfortable squeeze and he found himself face to face with one Remus J Lupin.

'Sev- You came,' said Remus, jumping up and walking over.

Severus looked around the room he was in. It was large, spacious. Windows lined one wall and the sun lit the room. There was a large sofa in the centre and a bookcase along one wall. An open door across the room led to more of whatever building they were in.

'What do you want?'

'Why did you come?'

Severus paused. Why had he come?

'I…I wanted to know what story you would try and spin me this time.'

Remus sighed and turned away.

'Is that all you have to say? Were you just expecting me to come here, forgetting you're owned by another man now?'

'Look at the ring.'

'Want to rub in my face who your new master is, wolf?'

'Look at it, Severus.'

'I told-'

'Just fucking look!'

Severus started slightly. Remus never lost his temper and he certainly never swore. He looked down at the ring on his finger.

'What exactly am I looking at?'

Remus turned back and sneered. Severus was becoming more and more unnerved. Remus was acting like…well, like Severus. He looked at the crest.

'The house of…Lupin?'

'Ten points to Slytherin.'

'I don't understand.'

Remus growled and talked over, grabbing Severus' hand. Severus was suddenly reminded of how close it was to the full moon.

'It belonged to my great-great-grandfather,' spat Remus, twisting Severus' arm in much the same fashion as Severus had when he first noticed the ring. 'We found it when we were scouting. I kept it, of course and I wanted to…well that doesn't matter anymore, but I nearly lost it twice so I started wearing it. It's spelled to fit the bonding finger on any witch or wizard, you see. Anyway, that's why I was wearing it.'

Severus gasped as Remus twisted a little harder.

'W-Why didn't you tell me?' he choked out.

'I tried,' said Remus, laughing hollowly. 'You may recall that you were quite cross and I couldn't get a word in.'

'R-Remus let me go.'

'What?'

'You're going to break my arm, let me go.'

Remus dropped it like he'd been burnt.

'I-I forget, the wolf's closer to the surface when it's this soon. He's always after blood.'

Severus nodded slowly, rubbing his arm. The two stood facing each other for a time, a kind of silent standoff.

'Why did you put my ring on that finger?' asked Remus.

'I-I don't know.'

'Why haven't you taken it off yet?'

'I don't know.'

'Why don't you know what you're doing?'

'I don't know!' Severus was shouting, looking around as though the walls held the answers. 'I was so angry with you, Remus. I could have ripped your skin from you bones and not batted an eyelid and now you're telling me it was all…nothing? I was wrong?'

Remus laughed again, that hollow sound that grated Severus' nerves.

'Yes, _Snivellus_, you were wrong.'

Severus gasped as though he'd been slapped.

'D-Don't.'

'What?'

'Don't you dare call me that.'

Remus sneered again and turned his back on the man.

'It's customary, you know, when one has been a complete arse, to apologise for one's transgressions.'

'What were you planning to do with the ring?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Don't be coy, Remus. What were you planning to do with the bonding ring?'

'I think you hardly deserve to be told, not after what you did.'

Severus moved around and stepped close to Remus, cupping the other man's chin.

'Remus, I'm s-sorry. I should have let you explain and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, not when I knew so little of the situation. I hope you can find it within your heart to forgive me.'

The sound of Severus' voice and the feel of his hands and, oh Merlin, his scent was so strong with him so close. The wolf was overcome with longing for its mate and Remus felt the last of his anger trickle away.

'Remus, what were you planning to do with the ring?'

Remus swallowed and tried to meet Severus' eyes before giving up and staring at his feet. He contemplated not telling the other man for a moment but soon heard himself speak.

'I was going to ask you to bond with me, Severus.'

Remus squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the Severus' taunts or disgust or his fist or, worst of all, his retreating back. When he finally opened them, he found himself face to face with Severus. He could see his reflection in the black eyes and it was too much, his eyes slipped closed again.

He started for a moment when he felt thin lips press against his. The touch was over almost before it began and then Severus was kneeling in front of him, clutching his hands.

'I suppose, I should ask if,' here he tugged off the ring and placed it in Remus' palm, 'you would do me the honour of allowing me to wear your ring.'

'Please,' breathed Remus, taking the ring and sliding it on Severus' long finger.

Severus smiled and stood, pulling Remus up too Not letting go of his shoulders, he pulled the other man in for another chaste kiss before Remus pulled back and wrapped him in a hug. They stood in the middle of the room, pressed together, for an age. They were oblivious to all but the feel, the taste, the smell of the other. They certainly never noticed two young wizards slip away from the doorway, smiling about a job well done.


End file.
